nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Clymene
}}These figures are registered and measured by the Lovian Census Bureau on November 18, 2009. |saint= |capital= Sofasi |towns cities= Sofasi, Plains |islands=Asian Island, Truth Island |nicknames=''none'' |hexacode=CL / CL-01-01 |situationmap= |statemap= }} The State of Clymene or Clymene (Sofasian: Dae Clymenis or Chantr Iaethor Sofasyeor) is one of the states of Lovia. Asian and Truth Island form the State of Clymene. Clymene is actually the same as the Western Nation Archipelago. The capital of the state is Sofasi and the governor is Ferenc Szóhad. Clymene has one river, the Clymene Creek. The State of Clymene uses the State System for Local Police organization. The language spoken in Clymene is not English, but mainly Sofasian. This language is spoken by about 80% of the people in Clymene as either first or second language. Geography Rivers Clymene has one river, the Clymene Creek. The Clymene Creek is on Asian Island, Clymene. It is the longest river in the state and the third longest in Lovia, after the Beaver River and The Abby. The river is an important habitat for many animals. On the banks of the river, several parts of the Clymene Creek Bike Trail, a State Bike Trail of the Clymene state, run. The Clymene Creek is famous in whole Lovia for her gorgeous delta. The delta is a great swamp area and a habitat for many plants and animals. It's possible to get touristic tours through the delta. The State of Clymene is thinking for a request to the National Park Service for a recognition of a National Park to the Clymene Creek Delta. The delta has more than 100 or 200 islands. There live over 60 species of birds and 140 kinds of fish in the delta. Towns, neighborhoods and hamlets * Sofasi (town, state capital) :Sofasi is a small town in the south of Clymene. The name comes from South of Asian Island. Sofasi is a popular tourist location, as a result of its soft climate, its holiday atmosphere and local monuments and beaches. Sofasi came on the news when neo-nazi rioters cause unrest on 11 May 2010. In the event, known as the Sofasi Riot 2010, 21 people got wounded and 2 houses and 2 cars were severly damaged by fires. Almost all hooligans had been arrested, as they were suspected of incendiarism and ferocity. :* Adoha (hamlet) ::*A seaside holiday resort ::*Adoha is a Lovian holiday hamlet belonging to Sofasi, Clymene. Adoha consists of three luxurious holiday resorts, which are the primary source of income in the hamlet. Adoha, which has a beach strip, a boardwalk and pier, swimming pools, ponts, fountains, gardens, parks, woods, etc., is a well-known holiday location. The hamlet was built in the late 2000s and completed before the end of 2009. The project was sponsored and developed by the COAST Fund, in agreement with Clymene Governor Robin Ferguson. Though the name originally had no real meaning, the project developers created a backronym: A Dazzling Opportunity for Holiday Amusement. A popular advertising slogan is: Adoha, Paradise Reinvented. ::*Has many hotels :* Hightech Valley (neighborhood) ::*An industrial neighbourhood north of the center of Sofasi ::*Has many parks and green spaces :* Clymene State Airport (neighborhood) ::*Contains the airport ::*Has a large shopping mall and a sport park * Plains (town) :Plains is a small town consisting of two neighborhoods. There are amny farms, a harbor, and a beach. The biggest building is the town hall, build in th 20s. Islands Asian Island is the third largest island of Lovia. It's also the most northern island. It is known for his historic position. It was discovered by Asians on their way to California and is named after them by King Arthur I. Most of Asian Island's inhabitants are of mixed Caucasian-asian ancestry. Asian Island was also known to have been the location of the Lashawn Farm of Sir John Lashawn and his wife Betty. Asian Island has a rich cultural and historical background. Truth Island is one of the smalller islands of the Lovia Archipelago. It is situated south of Asian Island. It's a part of the Western Nation Archipelago. Geographical regions North Clymene Region Howard Mountains The Howard Mountains are situated in the middle of Asian Island. They form the actual inlands of Clymene. The region is not very densely inhabited. There live almost no people. There are a few farms in the valleys, but the highlands are completely uninhabited. The highest peaks reach to about 900 meters. There is many wildlife, and impressing rocks and waterfalls. The highest peaks are the Mount Katmor, reaching to 916 meters, followed by the Mount Rockmaer (899 meters) and the Mount Silver (876 meters). There are a few hardened tracks leading through the area, enabling valleys that would be impossible to reach by car otherwise. One of the most characteristic buildings of the area is the Llanathan Parish, an old church built in 1913 by colonists of Clymene. Southwest Clymene Region Southeast Clymene Region Sofasi Urban Region Truth Island Region State Politics Clymene is, like all other states, run by a governor. Until the beginning of 2010 the state governor was Robin Ferguson. At present, it is Ferenc Szóhad, who is governor until the state elections of 2010 are held. Culture Language Though almost every Clymenian is able to speak English either at native speaker level, or at an advanced level, the overwhelming majority of the Clymenians speaks Sofasian, a creole combination of English, German, Welsh and Dutch, as native language. This language is not a dialect, but really a separate language. The bilingual state law of Clymene is written in both Sofasian and English, and pupils of schools in Clymene receive their education partly in Sofasian. Street signs are bilingual, and the language spoken at street or in shops is mainly Sofasian. In governmental institutions English can be heard as well as Sofasian, though the state law states that government workers should speak English when being in function. Due to immigration, some people speak at home a language that is English nor Sofasian. In Adoha most people speak English at home, and west of Sofasi this is mainly Dutch and Welsh. The highest concentrations of Sofasian-speaking people can be found in Sofasi itself, and east of Sofasi. Truth Island is totally inhabited by people that speak English or German at home. In Clymene State Airport a small Chinese speaking population is present, as well as some people that speak Korean, Cantonese or Japanese at home. The people that speak Dansih as mother language -though high in amount in the late 1800s- has almost disappeared. Most people who are of Danish ancestry nowadays speak either Sofasian or English. Autonomy and separatism Clymenians are quite proud of their state. They tend to refer to Clymene as a country on its own, but they don't have separatist sentiments or feelings that their state should be more autonomous. There are a few people that organized them self in loose separatist organisations, but this is merely seen as a statement towards the government in Noble City -which is felt as being far away- than a serious treat to the constitutional article that states that Lovia is an indivisible and sovereign state. The fact that the overwhelming majority of the Clymenians speaks Sofasian, the language of Clymene, adds to the moderate feeling of autonomy, but is not a highly contributing factor to the ideas and actions real separtist elements. Music Clymene has no real own folk music, though Sofasian folk songs exist. The guitar is played by beginning musicians in the pubs of Sofasi, and there is a living electro pop scene in Adoha. There are two clubs in the centre of Sofasi, but the overall clubbing scene is small and only visited by natives, no tourists. Tourism The state of Clymene is working on the first National Bike Paths in the state. The first Path would be a Bike Path between Sofasi and the CSA. In the north of the state, there's situated the luxurious resort of Adoha, which contains a few expensive hotels. Transportation Aircraft There is a national airport just a mile north of Sofasi: Clymene State Airport. Waterways Transport on the sea is possibly with the Stockton Harbor in Sofasi. Railways The Clymene Central Railway runs through Sofasi, Hightech Valley and Clymene State Airport. People can board on the railway on the Sofasi Railway Station, the Hightech Valley Railway Station, or the CSA Railway Station. References See also * Clymene State Airport * Nation Archipelago Category:Clymene